The Redneck arc
The Redneck or Hillbilly arc was an arc taking place in Age 1071, featuring Kuzon Jr., Kuzin, Shibuya-Cho and the Hillbillies as enemies. It took place in mid-2014 in RL. It was created by XxGodZerxesxX. ---- In June of 1071, powerful men disguised as rednecks and hillbillies attacked Supreme City. Kuzon Jr. was in his office at the time and couldn't fight but knew Kuzin, who was driving his car when he noticed them robbing the city and attacking police and escaping on a stolen chopper, could handle it. Kuzin followed suit, attacked the chopper and was ambushed but fought them. The others got away and escaped. Kuzin chased after them all night. The rednecks robbed a bank the next day, and Kuzin stopped them, and they fought and Kuzin barely won, even in his Super Saiyan form. They disappeared, Kuzin figured they wouldn't return, and went back to his normal life. While Kuzin was washing dishes one day, and caring for Kuzlan and Kuzwell, a redneck tore down his door and shot at him and destroyed his pantry. Kuzin tore a hole through the redneck and killed him. Kuzin later seen the moons were red, but it was Mars, and had faces in it. He heard noises "death, blood" in his house, and his kids were gone, outside being held captive by rednecks in a spiritual ball. Kuzin yelled for mercy and got on his knees. He woke up. It was a bad dream. But, when Kuzin got up, his house was torn up and wrecked, and his kids were gone. Kuzin instantly got up, scouting the house, and looked outside. Cars were backed up and the TV said to evacuate the city. Kuzin flew into the city center, where several rednecks were yelling and protesting, and had Kuzlan and Kuzwell! Kuzin instantly bulleted in, snatched them and skid back. He jumped and fired blasts, then fired a Kamehameha. The rednecks dodged, and recited something, and they began fusing, 7 of them, into a huge ass monster sized man. Kuzin used his Electric Gloves to take him down. It failed. He flew in the air, holding his kids in an energy orb, and put all the power he could into his glove and fired it into the monster man, who died. Suddenly, a Saiyan introduced himself as Shibuya entered the scene. He and Kuzin talked and he flung the man into space. Kuzin guided him back to his house. Kuzin told Shibuya about the Lookout Crew and his family and who he was. As Shibuya was explaining his, a huge explosion occurred in the city. Kuzin and Shibuya flew back, but Kuzon Jr. appeared with them, and torn into his battle gear, having been asleep. It is 11 pm at night and it is dark. KJ, Kuzin, and Shibuya fly in and see a figure of a man holding money in the smoke. KJ punches him and sends him flying through several buildings. A man walks out..their leader. He says he wants all the money and the 4 talked. The 3 didn't leave, and Kuzin fired a blast into the air. The hillbillies revealed themselves. They were everywhere, over 700,000 of them. They all ambushed the 4 and held them down, but left. They drained all their Ki. The hillbillies left, and the leader left a Ki Bomb that leveled the entire city, but Kuzin cancelled it with his glove. They followed after the hillbillies, with Shibuya following.. They followed the Hillbillies to a large shipyard, where KJ, Kuzin and Shibuya hid behind crates and large container trailers. The hillbillies attacked them as they say them, and they kept running, before finally facing them, eventually leading to the destruction of the entire area. The master hillbilly was defeated in the clash by all of them. All characters returned home, tired from this conflict. Category:Arcs Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play